Parallel Lives Plus Two
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: What if the Ninja Turtles met the Yu Yu Boys as children and the turtles never met each other or Master Splinter?
1. The Old Woman and The Rat

KuwabaraMikey17 here this is a new story Part of the What If Series it's called

Parallel Lives Plus two

I repeat once again I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho/Ninja Turtles character all rights to the creators of these shows this has nothing to do with the other story When Turtles meet Detectives!

Here's a question what if the turtles never met each other or their master Splinter?

What if they got into the lives of the Spirit Detectives?

What if the turtles were already mutated?

Level 1- The old woman and the rat and separation

50 years earlier:

Guy: Stupid rat.

Rat: Squeaks and runs away.

Rat runs to a Temple.

Young Genkai: What's this a rat?

Rat: squeak.

Young Genkai- Come on in little thing I need something to keep me company. I wish you can talk and I can teach you what I know about Martial Arts and to become a master as will I. Well its night I have to sleep so goodnight my little rat friend I'll name you in the morning.

In the Morning

The rat went to look for food then a cat chase it then it rat in a piece of wood then got a splinter stuck in its paw. So it went to Genkai's place to get something to eat.

Young Genkai: You're hungry aren't you?

Rat: (with splinter in its paw) squeaks

Young Genkai: You got splinter in your paw (takes it out) I've got a name for you I'll call you Splinter.

A few years past and Splinter somehow got mutated and grew bigger he was about as old as Genkai was about 30 years old He also learned how to talk and do Martial Arts.

30 year old Genkai: Splinter you must train you're body, you are a rat with human characteristics.

30 year old Splinter: Yes Genkai I will train my body to good at martial arts

About 30 years later

At New York Square

Boy#1- My pet turtles are awesome

Boy#2- Yeah yeah

Both walk across the street but the boy with the turtles trips and falls when the TCRI truck crashes and the stuff spills on the baby turtles separated then also grew.

Meanwhile

Genkai- Splinter you have become a master

Splinter- I will teach the lessons that you taught me

Genkai- Stay here I have a feeling that in 10 years from now we will meet our students

Splinter- Your feeling are always right Genkai

Genkai- Splinter do you want to train

Splinter- I would love to train

Meanwhile

One of the turtles landed outside a school.

End of Level 1


	2. The Calm Turtle and The Street Punk

KuwabaraMikey17 here this is the next chapter to Parallel Lives Plus Two

Level 2- The Calm Turtle and the Street Punk

The Little Turtle landed near a school.

Young Leo- Where am I? (looks at sign) Sarayaski Elementary School

Teacher: Young man, are you lost?

Young Leo: Yes I am

Teacher: What's your name?

Young Leo: I don't have one

Teacher: Where are your parents?

Young Leo: I don't have any

Teacher: Well then we'll have to find you everything but parents we'll just have to put you in an adoption center.

She found him school things

Leo was wearing a polar bear sweatshirt with a blue Garfield shirt on top.

Teacher: Here you find some friends

Young Leo: Ok

There was a bully that was picking on a girl

Bully: Hey little Girl

Girl: Leave me alone

Young Leo: I have to help her (to the Bully) Hey leave her alone

Bully: Who said that?

Young Leo: I did

Bully: Well a little shorty trying to help his girlfriend (picks up Leo) any last words

Bully gets pushed

Bully: Hey who pushed me

Young Yusuke: I did punk. First you pick on girls then you pick on little people I have to teach you a lesson

Bully: Who are you?

Young Yusuke: My name is Yusuke Urameshi

Bully: No not you (runs off)

Young Yusuke: You ok Keiko

Young Keiko: Yes Yusuke thanks

Young Yusuke: are you ok little guy

Young Leo: Yes thank you

Young Yusuke: What's your name?

Young Leo: I don't have one

Young Yusuke: You don't have one! Come on at least think of one

Young Keiko: I've got a name for you I think it might fit you

Both: What is it?

Young Keiko: Leonardo

Young Leo: Leonardo I like that

Young Yusuke: Come on let's go

All 3: (playfully laughs)

It was about a few years later Leo found a home with Yusuke Now it's a school day and as usual Yusuke skips he also adapted the last name Urameshi.

Yusuke: Hey Leo

Leo: I'm outside

Yusuke: You love coming out here

Leo: Yeah it reminds of me of when I was little

Yusuke: Yeah, I'm skipping School again today

Leo: Again! You'll never stop will you? You know Tanaka's looking for you again

Yusuke: He's always looking for of course you got my back right

Leo: Right!

End of Level 2


	3. The Wild Turtle and The Psychic Boy

KuwabaraMikey17 here my favorite character and second favorite chapter right here

Level 3- The Wild Turtle and the Psychic Boy

The next little turtle landed at a bridge

Young Mikey: That was crazy hey I can walk around on two feet! Cool! I can also talk

Young Mikey walk to a pizza parlor (you knew it)

Young Mikey: Excuse me sir

Pizza guy: What's up kid?

Young Mikey: How much is that large pizza?

Pizza guy: 12.95

Young Mikey: aww I have no money

Pizza guy: Hey kid if you want the pizza that bad then go find this boy's kitten maybe his parents would give you money.

Young Mikey: Ok (runs off) Now where would I find a lost kitten

Hear a meow

Young Mikey: Hey little kitten you're the key to get me some pizza. Now where do you live (looks at collar) South Bridge Tokyo St. Apartment 380 Ok let's go kitty

Eikichi follows

Young Mikey: Excuse me miss can you tell me where South Bridge Tokyo St. Apartment 380 is?

Lady: Right There Young Man

Young Mikey knocks on door

Shizuru: What do you want?

Young Mikey: I want to return this kitten

Shizuru: You found Kazuma's Pet

Young Mikey: Yep

Shizuru: Baby Bro come here

Young Kuwabara: What Shizuru?

Shizuru: Look what this boy found

Young Kuwabara: Eikichi!

Young Mikey: So can I have some money because I don't have any

Shizuru: I got a better idea

* * *

It was a few years later and the young turtle had a name and home

His First name was Michelangelo Last name Kuwabara

Mikey: Whoo surfing

Kuwabara: You are such a dweeb

Mikey: Yeah but I'm your brother that's a dweeb

Mikey was wearing an orange surfing shirt (I know this wrong but the uniform wouldn't fit him right) and blue jeans.

Kuwabara: Come on we have to go meet the guys

Mikey: Ok

End of Level 3


	4. The Angry Turtle and the Fire Demon

KuwabaraMikey17 here with the fourth chapter so please review

Level 4- The Angry Turtle and the Fire Demon

Somehow or another the third little turtle got in to demon world

Young Raph: Where am I?

Demon #1- Hey you heard something?

Young Raph: Uh-oh

Demon#2- There he goes

Young Raph: (runs and pants) I have to get away from them

Demon#2: Come back food

Demon#1: It's an eating session

Young Raph: (Jumps into tree) Wow that was close (swings across) wow that was exciting

Young Raph walks for 3 hours until he finds something shiny

Young Raph: Wow what's this (picks it up) it looks like a gem I guess (gets bag he found) who does it belong to (puts it in the bag) well I'll find them

Demon: Hey there's that little mutant we saw earlier

Demon#2: Yeah get the others we maybe able to catch him this way

Demon#3: What did you find?

Demon: Remember the little mutant we talked about

Demon#3: Yes

Demon#2: There he is

Demon#3: He looks yummy

Young Raph: Uh-oh the Demons (runs again)

He runs until he sees a cliff

Young Raph: Whoa that was close those are on my tail I have a plan to fool the Demons

Young Raph: Hey Demons I'm over here

Demons: There he is

Young Raph moves out the way

Demons fall off cliff

He runs the other way until he sees a little kid

Young Raph: Hey little kid

Young Hiei: What

Young Raph: Can you tell me where I am

Young Hiei: You are in Demon World are you new here or something

Young Raph: Yeah kinda I ran away from some demons trying to eat me

Young Hiei: Have you heard of kill or be killed

Young Raph: No

Young Hiei: Hn follow me mutant

They both walk until they get to the bandits place

Leader: What you brought there Hiei

Young Hiei: A new comer

Leader: Well since you brought him here we'll teach him how to be a fighter and here's your weapon (Gives Raph Sais)

Young Raph: Cool!

Years Passed and Hiei and Raph are both partners

Raph: Yo Hiei

Hiei: What is it?

Raph: Low-level Demons at twelve o'clock

Hiei: Dispose of them as you please

Raph: With pleasure (Destroys Demons)

Hiei: Good

Raph: That felt good

Hiei: If that felt good then wait until we go to human world to find the world's greatest thief

Raph: You mean Yoko Kurama

Hiei: Yes so we can steal two important artifacts The sword of Darkness and The Statue of Demongoregus

Raph: So all we have to do is find Yoko Kurama

Hiei: He'll have a friend like you of course we can invite him too

Both: (evil laugher)

End of Level 4


	5. The Smart Turtle and The Fox

Hi it's KuwabaraMikey17 Here with the fifth chapter of this cool story

Level 5- The Smart Turtle and the Fox

The last little turtle landed near a park

Young Don: Where am I this is so beautiful! (Looks at the fountain) what's this? (at the flower) what's that? (at the car mostly) Wow I wonder what that is that looks so cool

Maybe I can go somewhere to find all of this out but where (runs into a sign) ouch that hurt (reads it) there is a reading seshesion (mispronouncing session) at the Liebrarry (Mispronouncing Library)

Goes in the Library

Young Don: (loud) Oh-Wow!

Everyone at the Library: Shh!

Young Don: (quietly): Sorry I guess the Liebrarry is supposed to be quiet

Young Kurama: It's Library and yes it is

Young Don: Who are you?

Young Kurama: I'm Shuichi Minamino what's your name

Young Don: I don't have one

Young Kurama: It's okay Hey look in this book

Young Don: What's a book?

Young Kurama: A book is an object that has pages in them there's all kinds of books

Young Don: Lots of them

Young Kurama: Do you have a special interest?

Young Don: Yeah this big thing with spinning turning things

Young Kurama: You mean a car

Young Don: Yeah

Young Kurama: Well before show you books about cars you can look in this book of Renaissance Names for a name

Young Don: Found one

Young Kurama: (laughs) That quick well you're what some people call a quick learner what's your name

Young Don: Donatello

Young Kurama: Now Donatello we can look at the books about cars

Young Don: Cool!

Later at night

Young Don: You're going home

Young Kurama: Yeah aren't you?

Young Don: I don't have a home

Young Kurama: Hey you can come with me maybe my mom will let you stay with us

Young Don: Ok

They got to Kurama's house

Shiori: Hello Shuichi

Young Kurama: Hi mom

Shiori: Whom you bring home

Young Kurama: A new friend who doesn't have a home his name is Donatello

Shiori: Well Donatello you can stay here and be Shuichi's new brother

Both: Ok

It was a few years later Donatello lived with Kurama adopted the last name of Minamino also went to school with Kurama learning about Mechanics

Don: Hey Shuichi

Kurama: Yes

Don: I fixed the TV

Kurama: Thanks

Don: Hey is something bothering you

Kurama: No it's nothing

Don: Ok we've been brothers for as long as I've been here I can tell when something's bothering you

Kurama: Ok Donatello I want you to not tell my mother this at all

Don: Ok I won't

Kurama: I'm not really human

Don: What do you mean?

Kurama: I'm a demon Donatello

Don: So

Kurama: I'm also a demon thief named Yoko Kurama

Don: Ok this is suppose to surprise me because

Kurama: I guess I can't surprise you

Don: Well what ever you have to do I there one hundred percent

Kurama: Thank you and Mother's sick

Don: How sick

Kurama: I don't know but I have to work with this other demon named Hiei and his partner Raphael a turtle like you

Don: Like me well there were four of us in a glass bowl I don't know where the other two went guess I found the third one of us

Kurama: I guess you'll meet them some day

Don: Me too

End of Level 5


End file.
